1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a new and improved lamp providing economical and decorative means of illumination, and, more particularly, to a new and improved single unit lamp usable to provide illumination and which is disposable after the lamp filament is no longer operable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamps used for illumination or decoration comprise a cord, one end of which is plugged into a household outlet and connected at the other end to the base of the lamp. Mounted upon this base is an electrical socket into which an electric light bulb can be removably secured. Such lamps are of a permanent nature, and once the filament of the electric light bulb burns out the bulb can be removed and a new bulb replaced in the same lamp. Because these prior art lamps consist of several different components which are permanent in nature, the lamp is usually costly. This cost necessitates that the lamp be used for long periods of time and only the blub, because of its lower cost, is periodically discarded. Consequently, although the lamp owner's taste and requirements may change, the permanency of the prior art lamp is such that it is not disposable without incurring substantial cost.